Lost Treasures
by bear-beara-kuma
Summary: Hermione makes a a decision that changes her life forever, one that she will never regret.
1. Prologue

So this is my very first attempt at writing a story, I'm trying to improve my writing ability before I go back to University, so any constructive criticism is welcome! I actually fell in love with this story as I planned it so I hope everyone will like it... I know the Prologue speaks of a Marriage Law but it really has nothing to do with story except to get it rolling...

Prologue

It had been a year since the war had finally ended. The trio had gone on well with their lives, Harry picked up where he had left off with Ginny and he couldn't be happier, in fact he was thinking of asking her to marry him real soon. Hermione and Ron were trying out a relationship but neither one believes it will really last, it is too comfortable and there is no spark. Ron along with Harry went onto Auror training and both are doing extremely well, how could they not they basically did the job since starting Hogwarts. Hermione is focusing on Magical Law, she wants to be able to aid those that otherwise cannot speak for themselves.

It was during these studies that Hermione was able to hear the rumour of the Law before anyone else; unfortunately it brought the anniversary of Voldermort's fall a bit of a bitter taste to the trio and friends

"You can't be serious 'Mione!" an irate red head cried. It was a beautiful sunny May morning and Hermione was spending time with her best and only girlfriend Ginny.

"I wish I was Gin, but that's what I heard, they are hoping to implement it by September 1st, apparently the Wizarding population is going down and not enough marriages are happening at the moment to satisfy the Ministry." She told the distraught girl.

"But to force us to marry? And to whoever they choose?"

"Well we don't know that for sure... maybe we will be able to choose who it is?"

"..." Ginny opened her mouth to reply when a very irritated couple of young men came in slamming the door behind them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST CAN'T!" burst the raven haired man. "How can they ban people from marrying?"

Hermione pokes her head around the corner with Ginny, and even though she pretty much knows what's going on she can't help the jibe that just flows out. "What's the matter Harry did they refuse to accept yours and Ron's relationship? I could probably fight prejudice for you in court..." she said smirking. Ron turned as bright as his hair and gave her a smack on the arm, meanwhile Harry glared at her while grabbing his girl firmly around the waist and coughed awkwardly.

"No today at work they informed us that until September no marriages are allowed to legally take place." Ron informed them to explain Harry's outburst.

"Well 'Mione there goes you theory of free choice." Ginny said sullenly.

Harry looked at them curiously, "what do you mean?"

"Well at work today I heard that they are implementing a marriage law, at least they are working on it," she gave a tired sigh, "but if they are stopping marriages then that means they plan to have more control then I initially thought..."

There was silence all around the room, as each one had their own worries. It wasn't until Harry spoke up that it could be set aside for another time, "and to think this time last year I only had to face an evil psychopath..."

"Hey I'd take that any day to this." Ron said catching on to what Harry was doing, it would do no good to dwell on this right now, plus everything would turn out alright in the end, it always did.

The summer went by fast as they can often do, especially when something you dread is on the other side. The couples spent it making sure they had as much time together as possible, just in case. Before they knew it September was upon them and on the first day of the month thousands of owls descended on the Wizarding world declaring that a marriage law was indeed implemented. If anyone did not comply then they would be stripped of their magic and banished from the magical word forever.

Very early in the dawn of September 2nd 1999 the letters sealing their fates arrived with matches chosen by the ministry. Hermione being the anxious early riser she always had been, snuck down and got her letter before anyone had woken up. In the silence of the morning no one heard the gasped "no", neither did anyone see her take two letters as she left the house. The last person to see and hear Hermione Granger was the Minister of Magic to which all he got was "fix this" and "goodbye" that was the last that the Wizarding world heard from Hermione Granger.

I realize that this is short but it is a prologue, the next chapter should be longer it's for pages written so yeah, ok hope people enjoy this please review!

Beara


	2. 5 Years Later

I really like showing appreciation to people who make my day soooo thank you to Nimidias (you were the first to add me as an alert!), SlytherinHeadGirl77, Icelynne (also for your fav!), madbrat, VampiresAreCool, Burnedx2, and Eclaire Stones! thank you all so much for adding me to your alerts I hope I don't disappoint you!

oh yeah I'm supposed to put a disclaimer aren't I? ok I don't own Harry Potter, but I sure have fun playing with his world!

so know that that is done... on with the story!

Chapter I

5 Years Later

September 2nd 2004, that was the date Severus wrote on his research, no matter how he tried he couldn't stop thinking about how much time had passed since his "passing" because to the Wizarding world he was dead, not that he ever did anything to promote or discourage such a belief, he just let them think what they wished to believe. The night of the battle you see he had prepared himself for any situation (well besides the killing curse) so that if he had to, he could heal and or treat himself. After Arthur's run in with Nagini he knew enough to always carry a bottle of both the anti-venom and blood replenisher. So after Potter and his friends left, Severus took both bottles and waited for them to take effect, once they did he simply returned home. So you see it's not his fault if everyone assumed him dead and never bothered to look for him. Now six* years had passed and he was making potions under the assumed name "Corbin Sloan" it was a simple way to stay out of the Wizarding world and make money, his identity was that of a muggleborn and so requested all payments to be in muggle cash allowing him to make all needed purchases in London again he did not have to deal with the Wizarding world. Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, he was getting nowhere in his research, perhaps a trip to town will do him some good.

Severus Snape loved nothing more than the smell of books, especially old books, so the warm atmosphere of "Lost Treasures" was indeed a welcome feeling. What was not welcomed was the feeling he got when he saw the smiling face of the Insufferable know it all Gryffindor Hermione Granger, this was all he needed, now everyone will know he's alive.

"Hullo! Can I help you with anything?"

"Huh?" Severus would never under any normal circumstances utter such an inarticulate phrase, but shock does that to you. "Uh, don't you recognise me?"

"I'm sorry... should I? It is after all my first day, so I do not know all the regulars yet." She said it with such deep thought that he could tell that she truly did not remember him. How peculiar, perhaps a memory charm from the war?

"Never mind my dear, I confused you with someone I once knew." Was all he said, after all this was not his problem, and with that he continued to look through the store it was hard to believe sometimes what muggles throw away because they don't understand.

A beautiful Sunday morning, perfect for studying in the park, it seemed sometimes that was all she did was study, but Hermione was determined to finish Law school as soon as possible, after all who wants to work in a book store for the for the rest of their lives? As this thought crossed her mind she looked up from her study spot beneath the oak tree and straight into the eyes of that same man from the store on Thursday. How odd, it really does feel as if I know him, and he did seem to think he knew me... perhaps he knows me from that period in my life I just can't remember.

Severus could not believe it. This is getting ridiculous; every time he turned around he would see her, and now to be looking at him with such confusion and concentration. She also seems to be doing magic unconsciously, prior to her looking up from her books he had seen one go flying to her hand so naturally. He could feel the curiosity building in him, he was twitching to investigate and find out what happened... no he can't interfere, if he sees her again maybe then , yes then he will help her. Although really what are the chances of him ever seeing her again.

While taking a walk through the nearby neighbourhoods Hermione found herself on the ground and once again she is looking into the eyes of the eerily familiar man as he too sat on the ground after their "run in". She couldn't believe this, how was this even possible, to run into the same man three times in the span of five days! He was mumbling to himself now, something about an insufferable girl. That really struck a nerve within her, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why, but she knew that for whatever reason she did not want this man to think of her as insufferable. This is getting ridiculous; He must know her she could see the recognition in his eyes, even now, which means she must have known him within those missing eight years of her life. The only way Hermione could ever find out was to ask the question, a question that would charge her life and ultimately Severus'.

"I do know you... don't I?"

A question, of course she has a question, albeit a reasonable one, but this time Severus did not sneer and say a snarky comment as he usually would, no this time he just sighed and nodded, how this girl could take away his ability of speech was beyond him. He slowly got up and helped her stand as well. "Yes Miss Granger, you do indeed know me, and I you." He said cementing forever that he would have to assist her.

He heard her gasp, "you know my name?" and then the real Hermione Granger came bursting forth.

"Well of course you know my name, you know me," she gave a slight chuckle, "it must be from those eight years... do you know what happened to me? Or at least what I did during those years? Do you know what happened to my Parents? Do you know why they disappeared? Who were you to me? I feel like I am seeking you approval... what..." He couldn't help but let out a small smile, it was so like her to spout out questions for every detail, oddly though he could not find it in himself to find it annoying any more.

"Miss Granger! I can see your ability to ask questions incessantly has not been lost along with your memory." That didn't mean he wouldn't be snarky he wouldn't be Severus Snape if he wasn't.

She gave a huff but he could tell she was waiting, she wanted answers, and if he heard her right she was missing eight years of her life. Severus sighed and gave in "this will take awhile, is there anywhere we could go to talk?"

*I know the chapter says five years later but remember a year had passed since the war when Hermione left!

ok so this is my next chapter hope you all liked it! I am actually super proud cause my chapter was 1,111 words(AWESOME NUMBER!)! please review, I would love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Memories Revealed

okay so I'm sorry for the wait... I really hope I wont make you all wait to often, but this week my tendinitis decided to flare up and I wasn't allowed to use my right hand for like three days! very annoying... yup sooo here is the next chapter slightly longer then the last (1,724 words!)

I would like to also take this time to thank all the new alerters... Ria82, gifarlme, Caitlinc1991, Seth7, Padme.G, and HermioneFan28! you guys are awesome!

thanks again to everyone who reviewed hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter II

Memories Revealed

This must have been the stupidest thing she had ever done! Why yes strange man lets go to my house, that way if you're some deranged stalker you can find me easier! Hermione shook those thoughts from her head as she prepared tea for her and Severus; that was what he said his name was right? No I have to trust in this, I can feel that he can help me. I feel as if he has before... she had to stop trying to figure that out all it does is give her a headache. As for taking him into her home, well this isn't a conversation for a public place and I'd rather my home then his, after all she knew where all her sharp objects were, you know just in case. She gave a bit of a laugh at that thought, great now he will think _I'm _the psycho. She sighed while picking up the tea pot and heading to the living room to hopefully and finally get some answers.

Severus watched as she settled the tea and herself, he couldn't help but admire the calmness she was portraying; only her eyes told him differently. He could see the fear in her eyes, fear of the unknown, but Hermione would not be herself if he had not also seen the curiosity in there as well. No, no matter how scared she was, her thirst for knowledge would always win.

"I hope the tea and biscuits are to your liking..." Hermione said while her hands were fidgeting, he could tell she was waiting, might as well start this thing off.

"The tea is fine Miss Granger." He reassured her, "but it is not the tea we came to discuss." Her eyes lit up now, he could recall the same expression from when he would start teaching a new lesson in his class. "I was your professor at Hogwarts..." He didn't get to finish.

"Hogwarts... What is that? Where is that? What did you teach? That explains my strange desire to earn your approval though..." She rambled on.

Severus sighed he should have expected this, "Miss Granger, this would go a lot easier if you would not interrupt after every sentence with you never ending questions!" He could see the anger and indignation burning in her eyes, but once again her curiosity won over and she nodded for him to continue. "Now that, that is over... I suppose I shall answer your questions, questions I might add that would have been answered _without _being asked," He shook his head with slight amusement, "now Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry... don't interrupt!" He could see it coming, "I taught you potions," again there was the question coming, "I suppose it's a bit like muggle chemistry, and yes you strove for my approval..."

"So I'm a witch?"

Okay I might need those sharp objects after all, I mean magic, really? "Okay I know you told me not to interrupt but I mean a witch... really? That is your explanation? I'm sorry but there is no such thing as magic, I mean as a child I thought I could do magic but I grew out of it! Obviously you haven't sir!" She could not believe it she had hoped that this man could finally help her, but of course she got stuck with a crazy man with a stick, maybe she should call the authorities, wait... a stick? "What's that?" she asked nervously.

"This Miss Granger is my wand," He scoffed at this; "I suppose I shall have to prove magic exists to you. You're actually a very sceptical woman you know... interesting..." He was doing some "wand" waving now.

"Of course I am sceptical, you be teased and laughed at for thinking you can do magic, no teachers made sure I knew there is a scientific explanation for everything, Even that floating tea cup!" Hermione stopped mid-rant, "wait, floating tea cup?" She waved her hand beneath it; the smirk on Severus' face was clearly smug. "Alright "Professor" I think I am starting to believe you... but why can't I remember anything about this?"

"I am not too sure of that myself Miss Granger; we were at war the last I saw of you..."

She took a sharp intake of breath, that must be where all the scars came from, she must have received them in battle.

"You seem to be fine at that point... perhaps you got hit with a memory charm?" He didn't seem to sure but if it could get my memory back...

"Can you reverse it? I mean at least try... I hate this feeling that I am missing people I have never met, and not fully knowing who I truly am."

"I can try Miss Granger, but that is all anyone can really do."

"Alright, I am ready when you are." I saw him pick up his stick, no, wand and I close my eyes and _prayed_ that it would work. Then everything went dark.

She passed out! Is that a good thing? He knew she had eight years to remember so maybe she needed to recoup her energies. He sat patiently waiting for any signs of her awakening, he didn't know why he cared so much whether or not she retrieved her memories, and it had nothing to do with him! Although I would like to know what happened after the war; yes that was his reasoning, it was all for his own benefit. She was starting to stir now, her eyes are opening.

Ever forget how to breathe? That moment when the lack of oxygen hits your brain and all you feel is an extreme weight on your mind, all your thoughts are focused on one thing... breathe. That was how it felt not having your memories like a weight was just sitting on top of your mind, and when that weight is lifted? When you finally get that much needed oxygen to your brain? It's a high,* you don't know who you are for a moment; you just float in that beautiful life giving air. That was what Hermione was feeling at that moment, not completely aware of herself but fully enjoying the rush of her memories. She understood now, everything that happened, why her memories had been taken, she almost laughed at that one. She didn't know what would have happened to her if Professor Snape didn't show up... wait Professor Snape?

Hermione's eyes shot open and sat up staring wide eyed at the man she watched die all those years ago. "You're alive? How? I watched you die... I can't believe this!"

Severus scoffed at this, "Miss Granger you just regained all our memories and your first questions are about me?" He shook his head, this girl is an enigma.

"Well, like you said, I got my memories back... I know what happened to me. You on the other hand I have no idea..." She sat waiting, he could tell, he sighed, "very well Miss Granger, I will tell you my story if in turn you tell me yours." She nodded so he continued. "It is quite simple actually, after the three of you left, thinking me dead; I took the pre-prepared antidote and blood replenisher I always kept on hand. Then after I regained some of my strength I left and invented a new life for myself as a freelance mugglborn Potions Master, living solely in muggle London. There you go that's my story, what's yours?" he smiled smugly.

"Really? That simple?" She was being sarcastic he could tell but she continued anyway. "Okay... so the war ended and obviously Harry won, he also lived in case you were wondering. We went on with our lives, Harry and Ron went into Auror training and I went on to study Magical Law. Funny that I studied Muggle Law when I lost my memories too... anyway so a year to the day after the war, that's when the rumours started, but it wasn't until the 1st of September that we knew for certain that the Ministry decided to meddle into our lives once again!" She was getting flustered now; he was starting to regret asking, but at the same time intrigued because obviously it wasn't the war that took her memories. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and continued. "They decided to implement a Marriage Law; if anyone refused to abide by it they would be stripped of their magic and banished from the magical world." She chuckled darkly at this.

"So Miss Granger you are saying that you just gave up her magic?" He could not see this woman ever freely giving up all she worked so hard for. How right he was.

"No! I would never have done so if not for my match, had it been anyone else I would have dealt with it, but I could _never_ betray my friends in such a way!" Severus' imagination was going wild, who was it that would betray her friends so much that she would give up her magic for them. He internally rolled his eyes thinking it was probably Malfoy... "So I left, except the ministry lied," she gave a cynical laugh, " they can't take our magic, to do so would be as good as a death sentence, our magic is our very core, our soul if you will, so the best they could do is just take all my memories of my involvement in the Wizarding World."

"So now that you recall everything, what of your parents? You were quite concerned about them previously."

"Oh my parents! That's right!" She looked shocked and ashamed all at once, "before the boys and I went off on our "adventure," I placed a memory charm on them and then sent them to Australia to protect them from the war, I was in the process of finding them when all this happened."

He could see her mind turning solving all the world's mysteries he figured this would be as good a time as ever to take his leave. "Very well Miss Granger I suppose my work is done here, I hope you find your parents soon and have a good life." With that he stood up and walk out of the house and hopefully her life

*I would like to say that this is not a promotion of that extremely STUPID and DANGEROUS choking game, I know this feeling because due to medical circumstances my throat closed over and I could not breathe, anyone who does this for fun is I'm sorry but STUPID!

with that being said I hope you enjoyed it! please review and let me know!


	4. Fate

Alright sooo this took me forever to write, and I am not really sure if I like how it turned out but it was necessary I am quite proud of how long it is though! (2,146 words!)

ok so thank you so much to everyone who is continuing to follow me and who has started to follow me since my last update, you wouldn't believe how inspirational it is just to get a note saying someone added you to there alerts so thank you to Jaw12801, notwritten, elfosnape and most definately to BloOdSuCkeR-jB - who only just added me like last week, you encouraged me to finish this chapter! Imagine if I got reviews ;p alright on with the show! hope you enjoy!

Chapter III "Fate"

One week, that was how long it had been since he saw her last, one measly week was all he got. Fate must be working against him, or perhaps he was tempting fate subconsciously after all not only did he see her while walking in the park where he had seen her previously, but now he was walking straight for her on the street as she walked out of "_Lost Treasures" _only this time she is seeing him too.

"Professor Snape!" she greeted smilingly "how nice to see you again, how have you been?"

"I have been well Miss Granger..."

"Hermione," she interrupted

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well I am no longer your student, so it seems to me that there is really no point in you calling me Miss Granger anymore, and quite frankly I could do with a friend that is from the magical world."

"I see," he replied slowly "well, _Miss Granger_" he could see her deflate and a part of him felt bad but the part of him that follows propriety would not allow him to call her anything else _ for now_. "If memory serves me don't you already have magical friends? You do not need to befriend a snarky old professor like me... now tell me have you found your parents yet?"

"No unfortunately I have to wait to begin the search because I am unable to use any magical means to aid me, as you may remember I am banished from the magical world? Which _Professor _if I may point out is the same reason I cannot speak to my magical friends." She glared pointedly at him, he could feel the hurt and frustration pouring off of her, and perhaps a compromise was needed here.

"How about we go get a cup of tea Miss Granger? Maybe we can figure out something about your parents together?"

"_What?"_ Is he trying to mess with her head? Because if he was it's working, one minute he is cold and is pushing her away the next he is offering to _help_ her.

"Well, Miss Granger I unlike you am capable of using magical means, and perhaps if I help you find your parents you will not feel this absurd need to be my _friend._" he said the word friend with a sneer, as if the very thought of being her friend disgusted him.

"Well _Sir_ I would not want you to feel obligated in any way to help me, I will simply wait to fly out to Australia over the Christmas Holidays to find them." She said as if none of his words had hurt her at all. "Good day Professor." With that she headed home, with everything that she had been through she did not want to have to put up with the rollercoaster of moods that was Severus Snape.

A few days later Hermione was sitting at home enjoying a wonderful homemade dinner and for dessert a delicious cake to help celebrate her 25th birthday. It wasn't much of a celebration, but more of a depressing reminder that she was all alone, even without her memories of the Wizarding World she still could not find a place in the muggle one. In all honesty she is not hated nor ignored but she does not make friends easily, in fact if it had not been for that troll she probably would not have even made friends with Harry and Ron. It's pretty sad when it takes a life threatening situation before people will even consider your friendship. Hermione sighed and tried to shake these depressing thoughts from her head, maybe if she turned on some lights the rooms had been getting gradually darker as she sat there due to the setting sun. As she stood up to attend to the lights there was a knock on the door.

"Who on earth could that be?" she wondered aloud, forgetting her dinner and the lights she went to the door and found the shock of her life... Severus Snape was standing in her door way holding what looked like a gift wrapped box.

"I realize I may be interrupting," he trailed off as he looked past her into the darkened house, "but I wanted to give you your present." He stood there waiting for her response, as Hermione had seemed to have gone into shock and stood with her mouth agape. She did not know what to make of this, this man continues to baffle her. Finally she shook herself out of the daze and stood aside to let him in and started toward the kitchen, turning the lights as she went.

"Would you like some cake? There isn't very much, it's just a small cake, I wasn't expecting company tonight. I know it is a silly thing to have cake only for yourself but it is my 25th birthday, it's a bit of a milestone you know, and really a birthday doesn't feel like much of a birthday without a cake..." she trailed off not really sure of what she was saying or doing, she should really just get to the point. She sighed and looked at the professor "why are you here?"

He smirked, he couldn't help it, he could tell she was confused and nervous so she rambled it was quite adorable... "Do you always open a conversation with a ramble Miss Granger or am I just luckier than most?" She gave a little indignant huff but the blush rising on her cheeks suggest the latter of the two, 'interesting that I have such an effect on her I think I shall enjoy this.' He thought to himself.

"As to why I am here I came to bring you a present, I am quite sure I had already stated that." He said as he placed the box on the kitchen table. He could see the conflict and confusion in her eyes as well as a brief passing of joy, but the ones that took him back was the emotions that won control in her eyes and that was hurt and loneliness, he knew these emotions all too well himself.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he had heard her but did not quite understand what she was questioning.

"Why?" she repeated louder, "why must you be so... so conflicting? Why are you so determined to put me through this?" he could tell she was close to tears now.

"I assure you Miss Granger I am not doing this on purpose."

"Oh so you're not treating me like I am not worth your time one second and then bringing me gifts the next? I'm sorry I thought you didn't want to be my friend." she said with evident sarcasm.

He gave a sigh, "Miss Granger it's not that I don't _want_ to be your friend, it's that I _can't_!" he confessed.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean? What 'it's not you it's me?' That's bull-crap a cop-out, you just don't want to try that's all!" The frustration was pouring out of her now.

"Miss Granger do not to presume to know me, all I do is hurt my friends so it is much better if in fact I just don't have any at all." He said confessing a truth he had told to no one before now.

"This is because of Lily isn't it? Harry told me all about it and honestly I think that she was in the wrong, in the end I think that she hurt you more then you hurt her."

"Really?" he was getting angry now, how dare she judge Lily, "so if your precious Potter or Weasley called you a Mudblood you would not be angry? Oh Miss Granger how perfect you must be!"

"Angry?" she returns, "no I would be livid! They would be sorry for ever uttering that to me; I would make sure of it." He smirked in triumph, obviously she was all talk. "But! If they showed remorse, _true_ remorse for their actions then I would forgive them, they would have to earn my trust again but yes I would forgive them."

He rolled his eyes, "your big talk Miss Granger, but I doubt that in an actual event you would truly react that way, in fact I would say that you would act just the same as Lily had."

"You can wipe that self satisfied smirk off your face, I will have you know that when on the hunt with the boys Ronald did worse then call me a _Mudblood_, he abandoned us, in the middle of a war in the depths of the woods, he left." Tears were in the corner of her eyes, as the pain felt by this event was still very present in her heart. "But I did forgive him; we even had a brief relationship after the war. Don't even think about saying that it would be different if he called me a Mudblood either... I will have you know that prior to my 'banishment' I was actually starting to become friends with Malfoy, we were on speaking terms at least."

Severus was shocked by this news he thought for sure that Malfoy was the reason she refused the match for her marriage, he also gained a new respect for her as well she obviously had a big heart.

Hermione hated the way she was talking about herself, so self assured, proud, like she was perfect! Hermione was _far_ from perfect and she knew it. But she needed to show this man that there is compassion in the world and perhaps later she could show him that there is also humility out there too. She rolled her eyes at her train of thought, she was getting off track.

"So that is one example of a friend being 'hurt' by you, so who else is there? Explain to me, I want to understand."

"..." he mumbles

"I'm sorry what was that?" she was coming off rude now but she had a feeling she knew where this was going and she was not about to let his guilt live any longer.

"Dumbledore!" he cried "or have you forgotten his death?"

"_NEVER!"_ she growled "I will never forget the death of Dumbledore, no one will or can, it was the downward spiral of Harry's hope. He was all that he had left in this world for a caring adult male figure, someone that showed him the way and he was gone leaving another hole in Harry's life, and for that I have a lot of anger and resentment towards Dumbledore."

Severus' head snapped up, she could tell that this final bit of information had shocked him, which is why this had been something she had kept to herself and never expressed it to anyone before.

"You're angry at Dumbledore because _I _killed him? Miss Granger you have officially lost your senses!" he exclaimed,

"No, no I haven't, I respected Dumbledore and I still do, he was a very wise man, but he took matters into his own hands one too many times. If only he had not given into the temptation with the stone then he never would have had to put you in that position. To ask you to do such a thing... and I do understand why, I do, but I cannot understand his willingness to sacrifice your soul instead! In the end I am in awe of your courage, dedication and loyalty. Did you kill a man? Yes but you did so at his wish, his orders, to grant mercy on a dying man as well as saving the soul of your godson, thus putting you in the position to gain the full trust of the enemy and help end the war." She was starting to ramble and she knew it, she had also started crying, but she wanted so badly for him to understand for him to see himself for who he truly was a hero and a good soul.

He was starring at her now, there was an emotion hidden in the depths of his eyes but she could not quite decipher what it was. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the pieces of cake that had been cut during Hermione's rant, when he placed them on the table he set his present beside her piece.

"Well, Miss Granger you have given me a lot to think about, and I promise your words will not go in vain, but for now how about we eat our cake and you open your present?"

Hermione sat down and reached towards the gift she was quite curious as to what he had gotten her. She tore away the paper and looks on in bafflement.

He gave a slight chuckle, "Happy Birthday Miss Granger!"

It was an empty soup can.


	5. Australia

Ta Da! An up date! who is excited? I am! okay so life has been crazy for me so I apologise for the wait but hey it was less then a month right? or was it over a month... heh heh well no matter how long it takes to update never fear I will finish the story okay so props to my new followers (I have 20 all together!) kkrrista, missredkat, Shorty653, harrypotterfreak-othlover, Slam2k, and harmswife! you guys are awesome please keep reading and reviewing!

Speaking of reviews I got an annymous one from "moi" thank you so much that made my day when I got it and made me think about some things, so hopefully I answered most of your questions in this chapter, those that are not were answered in previous chapters but I will say it anyway; I keep to all of JK's writing minus the epilogue and the death of Severus Snape kk

so on with the story... 2,382 words!

Chapter IV

Australia

A soup can? Really, an old soup can? It was even a little rusty on the edges! Why on earth would he give her a soup can for her birthday? What did he give her the catch of the day down at the docks? Surely there was an old boot instead, wait an old boot... no it couldn't be... could it? She looked up at Severus who was grinning like a mad man; well more like smirking this is Severus Snape after all.

"Is this what I am thinking? Or are you just really terrible at buying gifts?" she asked.

"Oh I am quite bad at buying gifts," he chuckled "but I am sure you are correct in your thinking, after all you are the know-it-all." Hermione blushed at this, she could tell it wasn't meant to be cruel but more of a tease, and she was okay with that.

"So it is a portkey?" she asked

"Correct, a portkey to Australia to be specific," he stated.

"Australia..." she trailed off, her parents, he was giving her a way to save her parents. She realised it was more than likely so that he could get her off his back, but at that moment she did not care.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Why on earth are you..." his question was cut off as Hermione threw herself at him, giving him a hug she was sure he would not appreciate, but this was the only way she could think of to express her immense gratitude.

"I wanted to apologise before I did that," she said as she let go, "I knew you would not be one for physical displays of affection" she blushed.

"If you knew that, then why on earth did you proceed with the action?"

"I did it because there were no words that could truly express my gratitude properly." She explained quietly.

He was not angry, how could he be when he had in fact enjoyed the physical contact as he had not been hugged since Lily, in fact besides her and his mother, who had passed away when he was twelve, and he chased Lily off when they were still in school, he had never really had any other physical affection, heck he hasn't had any displays of affection. Plus he could not deny the complete sincerity in Miss Granger's words, in all her words, she was so full of love and affection that she couldn't help but have it pour from her.

"It is quite alright Miss Granger, I understand," he assured her, " but let's try to not make a habit out of it shall we?"

"Of course," she blushed. She was doing that a lot it seemed to him, and really if he was honest, he enjoyed seeing it on her face, it was adorable.

"So where in Australia does it go?" she asked thankfully interrupting his thoughts.

"I just got it to go to Sydney, and then I figured we could apparate to wherever they are from there he told her.

"Wait, we? As in your coming with me?" she asked shocked.

"Well of course I am, what kind of person would I be, if I just sent you off unprotected and without a wand?" he said.

"Not a very good one," she smiled "and you are a very _good_ man."

He smirked at that, he could not help it, she was clever he would give her that, clever and stubborn.

"Alright Miss Granger, the portkey is ready to go, it just needs the key phrase. So how about you go pack a bag and make your preparations and we will leave." He suggested.

"Okay, what about you? Do you need to pick up anything?" she inquired.

"No I already prepared and shrunk my things," he pulled out his miniature suitcase, "see."

"Alright then, I shall be quick." With that she ran up the stairs to pack, leaving Severus in the kitchen alone with his cake and his thoughts, the later being something he did not want to be left alone with. His thoughts were chaotic right now, after Miss Grangers words he truly didn't know how to think or feel right now, so perhaps it would be best to push it aside for now so that he can put all his focus into helping Granger, afterwards he can sit at home and allow himself the privilege of letting his mind go, and perhaps his heart.

Upstairs Hermione was in a similar situation except she was letting her mind go and all she could do was cry for the truly amazing man that was Severus Snape. His heart was so wonderful and so kind, but he refused to show it or even see it, and that broke her heart. She needed to calm herself and start packing for Australia, her parents; she could not believe that he was doing this for her, reuniting her with her parents; this was the greatest gift he could ever give her. She desperately hoped that her words had penetrated his stubborn mind, because after this she was not going to let him go easily. Hermione stood with determination then and started to pack some clothes, then walked to her bathroom to wash away the evidence of her tears and packed her necessities. After checking all around her and double checking her mental list she headed downstairs to meet Severus and head off.

Hermione walked into the kitchen just as Severus finished his cake, "I am ready" she smiled at him.

"Very well," he stood up and magiked the dishes clean, "would you like me to shrink you bag for you?" he asked.

"Yes please that would be very helpful," she blushed; she hated this feeling of helplessness, having to rely on someone to do something she was more than capable of doing herself. When he was finished he grabbed the soup can and held it out to her to grab on to as well.

"Alright let's get going, it is already Monday there after all" he stated.

"That's right, I forgot about the time difference, so it is about 6:30 in the morning there," she said as she grabbed onto the portkey.

"Correct, alright here we go, Abracadabra." Hermione couldn't help but grin at the activating word as she closed her eyes and felt the familiar pull of the portkey. When Hermione once again opened her eyes, instead of the English sunset she was now looking at the Australian sunrise on a port in Sydney.

"Alright Miss Granger where to now?" asked a voice interrupting her reverie.

Hermione gave a little grin, she could not wait to hear his reaction to the town she had chosen to hide her parents in.

"We are going to head to Lionsville, New South Wales." She stated.

"Of course," he replied with a roll of his eyes, "you would choose the most Gryffindor sounding town you could find."

"Yep" she grinned, "shall I apparate us there? I do not need a wand for that," she offered eager to use her magic again.

"Which brings me to wonder Miss Granger, how you intended to get your parents memory back should I have not come along?" Severus asked curiously.

Hermione blushed at that, although she had thought of that solution; she was not sure if what she had planned was entirely legal.

"Well you see," she started, "I had planned on going into the magic hub of Australia and um buy another wand." She finished with her eyes down cast.

"Why did I not think of that?" Snape muttered, but Hermione heard him quite clearly and whipped her head up to meet his eyes.

"You don't think that, that is wrong?" she asked him wanting so bad for him to approve; I guess something's do not change she thought wryly.

"No I do not see how that could be wrong, each country has their own Ministry of Magic so while you were banished from Britain's community, I doubt that they could banish you from any other unless you were some kind of mass murderer," he said while in thought, "which I highly doubt is on the same level as refusing to marry someone. I would like to know what was going on in Shacklebolt's mind when he did this to you though." He finished somewhat passionately.

Hermione was shocked that he spoke out so strongly and to her defense too, albeit it was not a long speech, but for Severus Snape that was the greatest flattery ever.

"Now Professor, Kingsley had no choice but to banish me, I gave him no choice." She may have been flattered but that did not mean she would let him get away with blaming the wrong party. "The Wizengamot had him outvoted on the law; he had no choice but to follow through with it."

Severus stared at this amazing woman; she could not even put blame on the man that separated her from all she loved. This cemented everything in his mind; he was going to do everything he could do to bring these things back to her; starting with a wand.

"Alright Miss Granger I understand, but I think that it would be prudent if we did in fact get you a wand, I saw you a few times doing accidental magic while you did not have your memories. I would hate to see you lose control because you have no way to focus your magic. Not to mention if a rogue Death Eater ever found you," he gave a minuscule shiver at that, already he felt so protective of her, "no we will have to get you a wand. Since it is so early we could do that now, then after we will travel to your parents and deal with that." His mind was made up and as he held up his hand for her to grab onto he could see the shock in her eyes, but more than anything he saw the gratitude and love, not the romantic kind of course but the familiar kind, this girl was going to be the death of him if she kept looking at him like that.

"Come Miss Granger I will apparate us to the village here." The death or the life of him he thought as she grabs his hand and his heart gives a start at the touch of her hand.

They apparated outside a shop called Asher Wands; it was a nice little shop, nothing like Ollivander's. As Hermione walked into the store she could not help but notice the clean homey feeling it provided, there was a seating area in the corner with a fire place and couches to sit on. She found that she liked this store much better by aesthetics but felt a bit disloyal for buying a wand from someone besides Ollivander. At the sound of the tinkling bell above the door a finely dressed woman entered from the backroom, she looked to be in her forty's and could not be much older. She greeted them with a smile, "Hello! Welcome to Asher Wands, my name is Sylvia Asher, how can I help you today?" she asked with a kind motherly tone.

"I am in need of a replacement wand, you see..." Hermione started to explain but Sylvia held up her hand to silence her.

"No that's alright I can tell your from Britain and generally when someone comes to my store from another country I do not want to know, as long as you have no intention of harming anyone with my wand then I do not care." She stated matter of factually.

"No of course not, I have only the intention of being able to protect myself if need be." Hermione replied.

"Perfect!" Sylvia exclaimed, "Well then tell me what your old wands properties were, often when getting a replacement wand it is quite similar to the original."

"My old wand was a Vine Dragon Heartstring 10 ¾ inch," Hermione replied with some sadness in her voice, she had dearly missed that wand and had never even had the nerve to replace it after the war; instead she continued to use Bellatrix's wand. Upon hearing the wands making Sylvia went to the backroom and retrieved three boxes.

"Now I believe the first one will be right," she said holding up the box, "but I brought these two out just in case," indicating the other two on the counter. "Right so come, step forward, this is a Vine Dragon Heartstring 11 inches, slightly longer, but I believe it will be just right." She smiled and opened the box holding it out for Hermione to take. As Hermione took the wand into her grasp she could feel the magic well up in her, oh how she had missed that feeling, she gave it a quick swish and flick thinking of the levitation spell and soon the other two boxes on the counter were floating in the air.

"Ah yes I was right, quite perfect, it also seems that to take a wand away from you is a crime in itself, you are quite talented my dear." The shopkeeper declared.

"Thank you," Hermione said feeling shy now. "How much do I owe you?"

"5 galleons would be good I think." She replied.

That is when it hit her; Hermione had no wizarding money, only muggle money and British pounds at that. She went to open her mouth to explain when out of nowhere Severus put the galleons on the counter. She could only stare at him, he mumbled a quick "goodbye" and "thank you" then pulled her out of the store, but still nothing would come out. This man was continuously leaving her in wonder, first he brings back her memories, and then gives her the means to return her parents to her, and now, now he gives her back her magic. As they walk through Australia's wizarding community seeing all the shops opening for the day, and even as Severus pulls her into an eating establishment, for some breakfast, still all she can think is that no matter what this man thinks, he is the most gracious man in the world, and she intends to thank him with all that she has.

There you go! hope it was okay, please review and let me know always love getting reviews; if you don't like to review ad just choose to follow that is okay I love that too! till next time

Beara


	6. The Wilkins

Hey All! I am so sorry for such a long wait, this last year has been a hard one for me and although I try to live my life saying there are no good excuses and that you should own up and take responsibility I will still give you my excuses because I feel I owe it to you... well my first excuse is that I got really busy with school in the fall last year and then in January my Mom passed away it was a very difficult time for me she was always such a constant in my life. So needless to say I have not been feeling very motivated since then although I did finish this chapter back in May and the next chapter is half done so I will try to be a bit more efficient with my updates!

Thank you to everyone that is sticking with me!

oh and word count... 2,363! a few word short of my last one... :( I will just have to try harder for the next one!

now without further adieu!

Chapter V

The Wilkins

They were nearing the end of their breakfast now and still she had yet to say a single word. Severus was beginning to question his actions, perhaps he overstepped a boundary. Thoughts of how he must have insulted her were running through his head, how he just destroyed the best thing to happen to him in years. Before he could even analyze that last thought he opened his mouth to apologize but Hermione spoke up faster.

"Thank you." She spoke so softly Severus was surprised he even heard her.

"You're welcome Miss Granger; it was not that big of a deal." He replied.

"No it was," she said earnestly, "I realize that to you it was nothing, and that is okay. I am not going to read too much into it, but to me, what you just did was give me back my life, in more ways than one. So thank you!" she finished passionately while blushing.

"Yes well… we should head out and find your parents." Severus stated while being quite flustered. He could not understand how this woman continuously flabbergasted him.

"Oh yes, lets!" Hermione said excitedly, "I cannot wait to see them again."

As they stepped out of the Café and into an ally way Hermione's thoughts are twisting into a jumble of nerves and excitement. She was so excited she didn't even notice that Severus had stopped and was holding out his hand expectantly until she almost ran into it.

"Sorry." She blushed, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not a problem Miss Granger, obviously your mind is elsewhere, but how about now you send our bodies to meet it." He Drawled.

"Oh of course!" She cried while grabbing his hand and spinning into apparition at once. When they re-appeared in Lionsville she turned and grinned at Severus, she couldn't believe this moment was finally happening. Without even asking if he was okay, Hermione dragged Severus by the hand down the street with a determination she had not felt since she was a child. As she approached nearer to the home where her parents dwelled, her excitement slowly dwindled until she came to a complete stop outside of a very warm looking home but to Hermione it felt very foreboding.

"What if they don't forgive me?" Hermione whispered so quietly Severus almost didn't hear her, but hear her he did and he looked down to find Hermione in a silent state of panic. As she turned her face up to meet his he could see the silent tears pour down her face.

"It's been so long," she sniffed, "what if they remember then just turn me away? Ashamed and angered at the betrayal of their only child? I couldn't handle that!" She was getting hysterical now, which in a way worked to their advantage because Severus could see Mrs. Granger opening the door in curiosity.

"Miss Granger, you need to get a hold of yourself, we are going through with this because if we don't then you will never stop asking yourself 'what if…' and I will not let you go through that okay?" He finished in time to hear Mrs. Granger ask if there was anything she could do to help. With a quick look in Hermione's eyes to see her approval he turned to talk to the woman.

"I'm sorry for such an inconvenience but yes could I bother you for a drink of water for my friend here?" Severus asked smoothly gesturing to a still sniffing Hermione. "You see we are tourists and I am afraid we made a couple of wrong turns and obtained a flat." He explained.

Mrs. Grangers face softened immediately and put a motherly arm around Hermione and lead her towards the house. "Of course, of course you poor dear. It's always a bit scary being lost in a new country isn't it? My husband and I are from England, we moved here to open a practice. Don't you worry about a thing my dear." She said comfortingly as she led them to the kitchen and poured Hermione a glass of water, "Wendell! Could you come and help a moment?" She called then turned and explained, "That would be my husband, he should be able to help with the flat then hopefully get you where you're going, oh and I am Monica, Monica Wilkins, your names dearies?"

Severus could suddenly see where Hermione's nervous chatter came from, but replied none the less, "my name is Severus Snape and this is my… acquaintance Hermione Granger." Severus saw a flash of emotion run through the elder woman's eyes at the mention of Hermione's name and wondered about it, but he needed not to wonder long when Mrs. Granger stated,

"What a lovely name my dear, Wendell and I always wanted a daughter named Hermione but alas I was never able to have children." At that moment Mr. Granger walked in. "Ah my darling wife what can I do for you?"

With one look at Hermione Severus knew this could not drag on much longer, he could see the stress in her tight smile, so clearing his throat he interrupted the false explanation Mrs. Granger was giving her husband unknowingly.

"Actually Mrs. Wilkins, I am in need of your co-operation for something else." He replied while looking at Hermione, hoping she would like to take it from there. He saw her stiffen and he knew she understood, so he sat back on the kitchen chair and waited for her.

Hermione sighed to herself, of course he is leaving it up to me she thought, not that she blamed him or hold it against him, and this was her responsibility of course, so she would deal with it. She took a deep breath and begun to speak gaining the attention of her parents from Severus.

"Yes," she stated, "you see Mrs. Wilkins you mentioned wanting a child, but could never have one, but the truth is… you did." They sat there in shock but no words seemed to be able to make it out, "you see I am your daughter, but in order to protect you I erased any memories of me." She explained. Then sat patiently waiting while looking at Severus who was clearly trying to ask 'that's it?' but Hermione knew her parents so she knew to give them time to absorb then they will ask for the answers they want. Even as she thought this her father seemed to come to his senses.

"What do you mean erased our memories?" he asked skeptically.

"I erased your memories with magic," Hermione explained calmly. At that her mother looked up bewildered, but again it was her father that answered. "Magic!" he scoffed "Monica these two are clearly not in their right minds, now see here the two of you will leave now or do I need to call the authorities?" he exclaimed not once glancing at his wife, but Hermione knew better and never took her eyes off her mother so she saw the look of pain and loneliness in her eyes and she was able to hear her no matter how quiet she was "can you prove it?" she asked quietly.

"What, Monica you can't be seriously believing this?" her husband said exasperatedly.

"But Wendell, the dreams, remember the dreams I use to have of holding our baby? What if they were memories trying to come to the forefront? Can't we at least give them a chance to prove it?" She cried with tears in her eyes, that was when Hermione knew her father would give in; he could never refuse her mother's tears.

Her Father huffed then gave in "Very well you can prove your _magic_ then."

Hermione beamed then stood and pulled out her wand, "Alright I will prove that I can do magic but Professor Snape will be the one to undo the memory charm should you choose to believe." She explained, then quick as a whip she transfigured her glass into a mouse, the 'Wilkins" sat in silence staring at the mouse until Hermione changed it back. "There you have it, magic" she grinned.

"Yes," her father cleared his throat, "it would seem that way, but that does not mean that you are telling the truth…" He started, but one look at his wife and he knew he lost so instead he turned to Severus and said "very well, on with it."

"Very well, perhaps we should seat you on a sofa for this." He suggested, thinking of Hermione's loss of consciousness when he had returned her memories. The Grangers nodded and lead them to the sitting room and made themselves comfortable. Once they were settled Severus took a deep breath and proceeded to once again go through this process and once again due to the intensity of the backlash of memories, his subjects were out cold.

"Will they be ok?" Hermione asked quietly from beside them.

"Yes they should be fine; it is just a lot for them to take in at once." He explained.

"Of course," she said, clearly remembering her own experience. He could see the nerves coming back to her face; she was scared of her parents' reaction to her wiping their memories. Judging on their reactions as the Wilkins though he really didn't think she had much to worry about. It was at the end of this train of thought that the Granger's started to stir.

"mmmm… Hermione?" Mrs. Granger murmured.

Hermione stiffened then walked over and sat by her mother, "I'm right here Mum," she said softly.

With that one sentence Mrs. Granger opened her eyes and held Hermione in the tightest grip Severus had ever seen. He could hear Mrs. Granger repeating "my baby" over and over again, as she held on as if Hermione could disappear at any moment. Hermione herself kept repeating apologies over and over. Feeling as if he was intruding Severus turned to leave to give the women privacy, but as he took a step towards the door a yell stopped him in his tracks.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

Perhaps he would stick around after all…

At her father's yell Hermione and her mom broke apart and stared up at the clearly upset man.

"Now John…" Mrs. Granger started to plead.

"No Helen, I will have my say!" he stopped her, then turned to Hermione who shrunk into her mother slightly, she knew he would never hurt her, but she could never stand his disapproval.

"Hermione," he continued, "what on Earth were you thinking? Under what insane notion did you think it would be acceptable to erase our memories?" He Exclaimed.

"Daddy, I was trying to protect you!" she replied

"Protect us from what exactly?" he asked exasperatedly.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, she had never really let her parents know what was going on in the Wizarding World, not wanting to worry them, but she could see that now was the time to come clean.

"Well you see the Wizarding World was at war and I didn't want to risk you being found and either used against me or killed." She explained.

"A war? You didn't think to tell us of this? Why on earth would we be in danger because of a war in your world?" Her father asked, disappointment written all over his face for keeping this from them.

"Well, you remember Harry yes?" at her parents nod of affirmation she continued, "well he is what they called 'the chosen one' and a prophesy said that he would have the power to defeat Lord Voldermort, Harry did not choose this fate and as his friend I could not allow him to go through this alone… so Ron and I helped him through all his trials, unfortunately that made us just as much of a target as Harry, and me being a muggleborn made it even worse!" she explained.

"Sweetheart what does being a muggleborn have to do with anything?" Her mother asked.

"To most purebloods, not all but most, muggleborns are the lowest form of life, nothing but the dirt under their shoes. Voldermort was kind of like Hitler, in that he wanted to cleanse the world of these impurities. He would even kill the families of the muggleborns to ensure that the eradication of them." Hermione started to get tears in her eyes as she continued, "I could not bear the thought of losing either of you, to have you ki… gone because of me? No, I would not allow it; I could not, so I made the plan and saw it through. I am sorry that I had to, but I am not sorry that I did." She finished with tears pouring down her face. Her parents sat there staring at her, processing everything when finally her father spoke up.

"How could you have been certain that they would have come after us?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but it Severus beat her to it. "She may not have known for certain, but she was right. You were a mere two days away from being attacked." He explained.

The Grangers looked at Severus shocked then turned to Hermione, "Very well, but surely you could have spoken to us? You could have let us know, and we could have left on our own free will." Her father stated.

"Daddy if I had explained any of this to you, would you have really left? Or would you have been stubborn and demanded to stand your ground on your own?" at the lowering of his eyes she knew she was right, "plus without your memories the Death Eaters would not know that you are who you are," at their apparent confusion Hermione explained, "they could use a type of magic called legilimency that could access your memories and thoughts."

The Grangers looked at each other then her mum turned back to Hermione, "alright sweetie we understand, you're forgiven."

Hermione's emotions broke completely then and she fell into her parent's arms and sobbed in relief and happiness.

None of them noticed as Severus quietly left the room to give the family some privacy.


	7. Getting to Know You

soooo ummmm hey! wow It has been awhile since I have uploaded... and sadly this chapter has been written for about a year, I just haven't been very motivated to get off my butt. I promise that I do have full intentions to complete this story and I will not give up on it!

That being said, here is the story! Word count 2,302

Chapter VI

"Getting to Know You"

It had been over a month since Severus had reunited Hermione and her parents. He had seen her the other day getting off her shift from the book store, but she had not seen him so he left it at that. Clearly he had done all that he was meant to do in her life. Even as these thoughts crossed his mind he could not help but wonder at his strange feeling of loss at the thought of never seeing Hermione again, perhaps this was why he found himself walking towards the tree he had found her under in what felt like ages. He stood rooted in spot starring at the tree trying to figure out why he was there, and trying to ignore the panging his chest at seeing it in solitary. He turned away from the tree before he could fully analyze the feelings only to find himself face to face with the object of his thoughts.  
>There she stood hair blowing wildly in the brisk November wind, her cheeks glowing rosy from the bite in the air. She was clearly shocked but he could see the smile forming on her lips as the reality of the situation sunk in, and Severus could not help but feel comforted in her obvious delight at seeing him.<p>

She couldn't believe her eyes; he was standing right in front of her! She had tried to contact him after they had found her parents but soon realized that she had never found out where he lived.  
>"Professor Snape!" she cried in delight. "I can't believe I just ran into you, I have been hoping that you would come into the store but you never have! It never even crossed my mind to walk in the places we have met before." She babbled, oh why did she have to babble when she was excited. She could see an amused smirk forming on Severus' face so he clearly has figured out this trait of hers.<br>"Yes well," she huffed, "There was a point to me looking for you." She started as she blushed, afraid that she might have sounded a bit obsessed. "You see my parents came back to England, so they are back in the house and re-opened their practice…" at Severus' raised eyebrow she realised that she was starting again. "Right, well Mum wanted me to invite you to dinner to thank you for everything. She would really appreciate it if you allowed her this propriety." She finished, mentally crossing her fingers that he would accept; She had found herself on more than one occasion thinking of this man and realised she would like nothing more than earning his friendship. Severus seemed to have been taken aback by this offer of gratitude and Hermione prayed that he would not close himself off, as seems his habit. Just when she was about to attempt to convince him, he gave a sharp nod of his head.  
>"Very well Miss Granger, I will accept your mothers offer." He replied, "When shall I be expected?"<br>Hermione could not keep the smile from her face. "That is wonderful," she clapped with glee, "oh mum will be thrilled, perhaps Friday would be best, yes? That would give us time to plan and prepare…" she trailed off at the look of amusement on Severus' face, "right, well Friday at six sounds good, is that convenient for you?"  
>"Friday at six will be fine Miss Granger." He replied calmly.<br>"Good, good, well I will head off and tell mum, I shall see you on Friday."  
>"til then Miss Granger." He returned.<br>With that they went their separate ways, Hermione feeling flustered at her prattling, and Severus amusedly asking himself what he had gotten himself into.

The next day went quite fast as days often will when you are waiting for an event and very soon Severus found himself on the Granger doorstep at 5:50 on Friday evening, awaiting the door to reveal the bright smile of Hermione. Unfortunately for Severus in was in fact _Mr._ Granger that answered the door and led him into the living room. Severus only allowed himself a moment to wonder why he felt a slight disappointment.

Hermione was in the kitchen with her mother helping with the biscuits when the knock at the door came. Hermione almost ran with her dough covered hands when her mother laughingly told her to allow her father to answer it. Hermione blushed at her eagerness, what on earth is getting into her? You would think she was twelve years old again.  
>"I'm sorry mum; I guess I am just excited to have another person from the Wizarding World," she confessed, "I feel so cut off, and I miss everyone so much." She finished.<br>"You are so desperate for magical company that you will entertain your feared professor?" her mother asked smilingly.  
>"Oh mum, I never feared him," she explained, "plus, there is a softer side to him that I don't think even <em>he<em> knows about." She finished as she turned to clean her hands, in doing so she missed the knowing smile on her mother's face.  
>"Right!" she cried as she turned to her mother, "shall I go get the men?" at her mother's nod she headed toward the living room, stopping just outside, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her father and Severus in deep conversation about the latest football match, funny, she wouldn't have pegged him as a football fan but found herself delighted at the revelation.<br>"Ahem," she cleared her throat gaining their attention, "dinner is ready gentlemen." She announced, and led them into the dining room. Hermione took a seat across from Severus and raised an eyebrow questioningly at the obvious amusement on his face.  
>"You have some flour on your cheek Miss Granger." He smirked in answer.<br>Hermione blushed and quickly brushed the flour off her face. Neither Severus nor Hermione noticed the look pass between her parents as her mother sat across from her father.  
>The evening passed merrily and Hermione and the Granger's were quite sad to see it come to an end. As they saw Severus to the door Hermione became worried that this could be the last time she would see him. Apparently the same thought had crossed her mother's mind as well, because all too soon Hermione saw that mischievous smile on her mother's face, and before Hermione could even think of it her mother's intent was apparent.<br>"Severus I was wondering if we could ask a favour of you?" she asked, seemingly innocent. At his nod of consent she continued, "You see, John and I have to leave next Friday for a conference and won't return until Sunday morning; perhaps on Friday night you could come and give Hermione some company?"  
>Hermione was floored; did her mother basically just request him to <em>babysit<em> her? She was too afraid to say this aloud in fear that she may discourage him from accepting. Was she really getting that desperate for company?  
>"That would be alright I believe," he replied then turned to Hermione "would you be open to this?" he asked.<br>"Of course!" she said a little too eager in her opinion but he didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't mind.  
>"I work until two, so any time after that would be nice." She finished.<br>"Very well I will meet you after you get off work" he affirmed then turned to the Granger's "thank you for the dinner; it was refreshing to have some conversation again. Safe travels next weekend." With that he turned and left.  
>Hermione closed the door and turned to meet her parents with a huge smile and bid them goodnight then ran to her room to prepare for bed.<br>Both Grangers' chuckled at their daughters antics but neither could deny that, that man was perfect for their Hermione, even if both Hermione and Severus were both in denial themselves.

All too soon the week was at an end and Hermione found herself stepping out of the shop at two o clock on Friday searching for any evidence of Severus Snape waiting for her, she found none.  
>"Of course he is not here" she sighed to herself, slightly embarrassed that she had gotten her hopes up. "I mean really Hermione why on earth would anyone want to spend their Friday night with you!" she huffed.<br>"Well your sanity does seem questionable, but I assure you I find it quite amusing," replied a smooth voice from behind. Blushingly Hermione turned to face Severus.  
>"Oh" she said meekly.<br>"Oh" he smirked.  
>"Well, I…" she could clearly see the humor in his eyes and decided that perhaps this time it would be best to allow a laugh at her expense. So with a small chuckle and a roll of the eyes she started on her way home with Severus by her side.<br>"I was thinking we could stop for some take away, perhaps Chinese?" she asked as they went on their way  
>"That sounds fine Miss Granger, I always enjoy some good Chinese from time to time." He replied.<br>When they returned to the Granger house Hermione settled them down at the kitchen table and they enjoyed the pleasant food and good company of each other.  
>"So how are you fairing in your classes Miss Granger?" Severus started the conversation.<br>"Oh they are going very well, I'm actually a year away from Graduation." She explained, "Then I have to do my training contract, but I already have some firms asking for me, so I am not worried." She stated blushingly feeling that perhaps she was sounding a bit bragish.  
>"That is good, although I am not surprised that you are excelling so well, after all you put your all into what you study." He complimented. "Although I am curious about something," he continued, "you stated when you gained your memories that it was funny that you continued in Law after losing your memory, why is that?" Severus asked as he bit into an eggroll.<br>Hermione blinked and couldn't help but be shocked that he even remembered such a small detail. "Well, when I was little, before I knew I was a witch I always wanted to be a dentist like my parents, or at least be in the medical field in some way. It was not until I saw the unfair treatment of the house elves and werewolves that I got the passion for Law and giving a voice to those who could speak for themselves." She explained. "So when I lost my memory you would think my passion would disappear because I could no longer remember the inspiration." She theorized.  
>"Sometimes Miss Granger we are so passionate about something, I believe, that even if we have forgotten the reason our souls would remember the drive and desire." Severus stated philosophically, "and you my dear have more passion then the whole Wizarding World combined, <em>especially <em>when it comes to those being mistreated.  
>Hermione blushed at his remarks; never had she believed that she would earn such a compliment from her former Professor.<br>"Thank you sir." She said shyly, then cleared her throat and decided to change the subject.

Severus couldn't believe he just said all that, honestly what was he thinking? He could not seem to stop the flow of compliments coming out of his mouth.  
>"So while we are on the subject of curiosities, I was wondering how it happened that you weren't a part of the Marriage Law?" Hermione asked interrupting his thoughts.<br>"Ah, that is no big mystery, Severus Snape is legally declared dead, so they could not assign me a match and Corbin Sloan was a made up alias so no records, so again no match." He smirked, "I am actually surprised you didn't figure it out."  
>"Huh, I guess I just didn't really put much thought into it, because that is very simple." She chuckled lightly and started to clean up dinner. As Severus got up to help he couldn't help but finally allow himself to admit that he enjoyed the sound of her laughter and that the light blush it brought to her cheeks was beautiful.<br>"Well," Hermione started as she wiped her hands on a towel, "now that the cleanup is done, how about a film?" she asked.  
>"Certainly," he responded, following her to the living room, "what shall we watch?"<br>"How about a Mel Brooks film? They always make me laugh" she suggested.  
>"Very well." He agreed.<p>

Hermione put on Robin Hood Men in Tights but really she shouldn't have bothered because they ended up talking the whole time, only stopping when it came to a favourite part. Too soon the film was over and she found herself letting out a huge yawn, unfortunately Severus took this as a sign that the night was getting late. At the door Hermione found herself once again not wanting to let him go. Fearing that this would be the last she would see him, luckily for her he was feeling the same way.  
>"well, this was a wonderful evening," he stated as he stood at the door," perhaps we can plan for it again next Friday?" he questioned.<br>"I would love that!" she replied, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
>"Good," he nodded, "I will meet you outside Lost Treasures at the same time next Friday, and we will perhaps go to my place this time?"<br>"That sounds wonderful." She smiled.  
>"Very well," with that he opened the door, "Good night Hermione." And he was gone.<br>Hermione stood at the door blinking a good five minutes before a smile spread across her face, yes tonight had definitely been a good night!


End file.
